


And I will let the Devil know

by WeirdlyMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Boyking of Hell Sam Winchester, Kinda Dark, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, no happy ending, the angels are dicks but we knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyMe/pseuds/WeirdlyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when I´m standing in the fire<br/>I will look him in the eye<br/>And I will let the Devil know<br/>That I was brave enough to die</p><p>Sam Winchester sacrificed everything in the battle against Hell, every, single, fucking, thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I will let the Devil know

AND I WILL LET THE DEVIL KNOW

 

_ When I´m standing in the fire _

_ I will look him in the eye _

 

He felt the bones of what used to be angels and demons alike being crushed under his feet as he walked the battlefield that was once hell one final time. The war was over, they had won, but at what prize?

 

His brother was dead, safe in heaven with their family, in a place he would never go.

He had sacrificed everything, his life, his soul, his humanity, to help the angels. To help the beings that looked at him with nothing but contempt and disgust. Forced to become what he had fought for so long, “an abomination”, “the boy with the demon blood”, and more recently; “the boy king of hell”. It was his destiny, and despite him fighting it, despite him dying over it, jumping into the pit, ready to sacrifice himself for humanity. He would always be wrong in their eyes, never like his brother, his soul never shone as bright or as overwhelming, and now it was broken beyond belief.

 

He fell to his knees, the grief and realization of what he´d done, once again slamming into him with the force of a truck. He´d killed his brother, he´d started drinking, he´d become everything he´d fought so hard not to. All because of them.

All because some angels decided that the best way to ruin hell would be from the inside.

 

He´d killed his brother, and he would never forget the look on his face. A look of shock, of betrayal, of anger, of sadness, and worst of all, a look of realization.

Dean has realized what was going to happen, and he´d used his final breath to apologize, to tell his baby brother how sorry he was for not doing better, for not protecting him from the beings they had considered allies. But at least he hadn´t been there to see his Sammy accepting his destiny, as he slowly became less and less human.

 

The sound of someone approaching pulled him out of his thoughts, and he slowly turned around to come face to face with a pair of brilliantly golden eyes.

“Come on Sam, it´s time.” The archangel smiled sadly down at him, seeing the tears running down his face.

“I know Sasquatch, I know. It will all be over soon, you won´t have to suffer anymore.” This time he could see the unshed tears in Gabriel´s eyes, before the angel transported them back to heaven.

 

“Sam Winchester. The Boy with the Demon blood. It is time you faced your sins.” Michael stood in front of him, looking hatefully up at the man who once saved the world.

 

Sam slowly turned around, seeing all the angels who had come to watch his execution. He still couldn´t believe it, they were the ones to make him into this. They made him drink, so that they could win the war, and yet, they were so willing to throw him away as soon as he was no longer needed.

His heart clenched when he realized he couldn´t see Castiel anywhere in the crowd, the angel had fallen protecting Sam, fulfilling his last promise to Dean.

 

Sam was dragged out of his thoughts, not even realizing he had fallen to his knees, when someone yanked him roughly upwards.

“You are aware of your sins? You are aware of why you can no longer be allowed to live?” It was Michael asking him. Michael, always daddy´s golden boy, doing whatever he though God wanted. Even after Sam opened the cage once again to kill Lucifer, and let him out, he never accepted him. To Michael, Sam was a necessary evil, nothing more, nothing less.

 

“Yes.” It was said slowly, haltingly, as if it hurt him to say even such a small word.

“Well then, Gabriel, you may proceed.” Sam couldn´t help the smile at those words, how fitting it was, that the only being left in the universe Sam still loved, the only being who still loved him back, was going to be the one to kill him.

 

Gabriel approached slowly, the teasing smirk and soulful eyes gone, in their place was a mouth set in a thin line, eyes so much sadder than the eyes a previous trickster good should be. It was the face of a man about to be broken, the face of a man who had seen too much, and would continue to do so into eternity.

 

Sam closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, ready to let go of everything, ready to leave this life that had done nothing but work against him since the moment he was born.

 

The stab of pain in his chest took him by surprise when it came, the feeling of falling into someone´s arms even more.

 

“I am so sorry Sam. So sorry.” He opened his eyes to Gabriel crying openly above him, and slowly reached an arm up to wipe away the tears. The angel took a deep breath, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Sam´s. Sam smiled into the kiss, before his chest suddenly stilled, and his heart stopped beating.

 

Sam Winchester, Lucifer´s Vessel, the Boy who saved the world, The Boy who sacrificed everything, a man broken beyond repair, was dead, lying in the arms of his lover as he cried his heart out over the beautiful soul that had been so horribly destroyed.

 

 

_ And I will let the Devil know _

_ That I was brave enough to die _

**Author's Note:**

> This story was just something that came to mind while I was listening to the song Somebody to die for by Hurts. I know it´s not particularly good, but it wanted out, and out it came.  
> Do please leave comments and criticism, I would love to know what could be better.  
> Until next time!


End file.
